


Prophecies Foretold

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Frottage, Hero Worship, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Kink, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slight feminization, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 16. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nineA nord retired of adventuring stumbles upon a fatally wounded high elf, saving his life despite the political implications. Little does he know that that elf will have a much bigger, brighter outcome on his life than he ever could have imagined.





	Prophecies Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**

At first, Harif didn't know whether Vaeleris was a curse or a blessing.

He was a high elf and as such, Harif tried to treat him with just as much disdain as any nord would a potential Thalmor spy.

_ Tried to, _ because it was quite difficult with the near-fatal wounds the elf's frail body was riddled with when he found him unconscious in the woods. It had been late fall then but the crinkled brown of the leaves indicated it would soon give way to a cruel Skyrim winter, the snows perhaps beginning as soon as that very night, and Harif knew well that if he left the elf alone he would pass to the elements, his tender race not made for the cold.

So instead of leaving him for the wolves of the forest, Harif let out a bitter sigh and hauled his slender figure easily over his shoulder, putting off his trip to the town for later, so he could attend to the elf in the relative safety of his isolated cottage.

He laid the still-unconscious elf on his own warm bed made of wool and straw, felt a temperature on his head and treated his fever with cool water from the stream outside.

The high elf began to come to surprisingly quickly under Harif's hands, twitching away from him semi-consciously as he undressed the man to see the extent of his injuries. He had a deep gash on his side, seemingly from a greatsword with the sweeping cut of it. It was by far the worst wound but his body was riddled with scratches and bruises here and there, making the nord bite his lip as he remembered he knew not much about medicine.

His prayers to Talos for some sort of solution came through immediately, however, in the form of golden light which startled him. Yellow coursed through the elf's body, magic seeping into every incision and closing it over until it was flawless once again, all in a matter of seconds.

Harif looked up to see that the elf was channelling the magic in his palms, restoring himself with ease despite seeming on the verge of unconsciousness. As he stared at the elf's half-naked body previously marred with red now made a creamy white all over, he felt something akin to jealousy. Being a nord, he had little use for magic, instead turning to a simpler battleaxe when the time came to kill.

The elf seemed to regain consciousness quickly after he healed his wounds, bright eyes glancing about the darkening room nervously before settling on the man to his bedside, staring with wide eyes.

Harif sighed and motioned to the door, telling him he could go.

But instead of simply leaving into the night to return home as any regular man would have, the elf hesitated on Harif's bed, twiddling his nimble fingers as he shook his light hair.

The high elf said his name was Vaeleris.

Harif was silent. Vaeleris inquired for his stubbornly, and so he told him.

The high elf looked to the window of the small cabin, watching the sunset bleed red onto the pine trees, the sound of howling wind drawing his pointed ears up. He could practically feel the cold of the outside, his body constantly wanting to snuggle into the warm wool blankets beneath him.

As snow began to drift from the heavens, Vaeleris asked if he could stay. Just for that night, just one night.

Harif sighed. But looking at the elf, skin glowing warm in the dying sunlight, his bright green eyes staring right into his with an almost naïve openness, he felt some odd flutter in his heart. A sign of weakness. He had an idea of what was happening to himself, a small alarm going off in his head which told him he should kick the elf to the curb before he tried to wreck his life.

Instead, he waved to a pile of blankets on the floor meant for the wolf dog who found the shadow of the dining table much preferable.

\- - -

Morning came easily.

When Harif found his bare arm entwined in silken blonde hair it wasn't as easy.

He told the elf out, out, out of his house. A blizzard had begun outside, shaking the solid logs of the cabin, but he didn't care. This harlot had to go, whether he slept-walked or not.

And so, with eyes shining oddly in the candlelight, Vaeleris bid him farewell and stormed out into the flurry, the door slamming shut with the wind behind him.

Harif puffed, relaxing onto the bed. Thank the Gods that was over with!

It was only an hour later Harif was startled from his grinding his axe by a pounding on the door. He pushed against the yowling winds with all his might, muscular arm braced against the wood and pushing, pushing, until it cracked open enough to let in a pale hand, and then an arm, and then an entire body.

Covered in snow, drenched in ice.

Dear Akatosh, this elf would be the death of him!

He had him lie in front of the fire while the tired elf lit his own flame spell, discarding his soaked clothes which he explained away by saying he'd slipped into a cold river… somehow.

Sat in only his underwear, the elf stared at the nord upon his desk chair, busying his hands by carving a wooden statue.

What was his life story, Vaeleris asked.

Harif just groaned. Ridiculous.

Oh come on, the tricky elf said, warmth seeping back into his blood with every passing minute.

Harif sighed heavily, kicking his legs up onto his scarred wooden desk as he relented. Might as well, to pass the time.

He told Vaeleris of how he used to be a great adventurer. A legend, some might say. One who had slain all sorts of foes: hagravens, atronachs, trolls, forsworn. He'd beheaded hundreds of bandits, put countless draugr to rest, crushed the skulls of perhaps a thousand skeevers. Helped dozens of men and women all across Skyrim, from petty quests of returning stolen jewellery from highwaymen to undoing curses upon entire towns by ending a crazed mage's life.

Vaeleris seemed incredibly interested, tilting his head and encouraging him to go into excruciating detail and so, with vigour which surprised himself, Harif did, telling little tales seared into his memory long-forgotten until that moment: the drying blood on cave walls guiding him to a werewolf, the look on a little girl's face as he rescued her from snapping wolves, so on and so on.

Vaeleris leaned away from the fire, now entirely dry. Harif's bliss faded as he recalled himself, his current situation, his modern life.

All those adventures were behind him now though, Harif said. He frowned, looking to the window and watching the light die already, stomach gurgling, so he rose to get himself something to eat from the stockpile in the corner.

He said the elf could stay until the blizzard passed. Should only be a couple of days.

\- - -

A week later, the storm finally passes.

But by then, Harif finds himself again tangled in the elf, this time after having more-or-less willingly spent the night with him.

He can't help but grin even past the headache that now lingers in his brain, recounting the foggy memories of last night's romp with Vaeleris. He was a great fuck, just responsive enough to not be lazy but also perfectly willing to take whatever Harif had to give him, be it fast, slow, teasing, or _ unforgiving. _ Vaeleris seemed to _ love _it all.

He tells himself it was inevitable. Two men obviously interested in each other in their subtle movements and catches of eyes, trapped in a small, cosy cabin with absolutely no where to go, little to do, all of Harif's poor books read four times over by the insatiable elf.

What else could they do but talk until they kissed, cuddle until they fucked, fuck until Vaeleris was sore all over, body covered in bite marks and hand-shaped bruises, hole filled with Harif's cum almost every waking hour?

Harif breathes into the elf's thin white hair, passing his calloused hand down Vaeleris' slender body to lay on his hip. He's still inside of him, and so every shift moves his slowly hardening cock until it apparently touches his prostate, stirring Vaeleris awake.

The elf looks over his shoulder sleepily, smiling as he sees that familiar nord he'd spent the last week or so boarding with. He may have been a bit aloof to begin with, but they warmed up to each other, Harif's stories of adventure irresistible to Vaeleris' curious ears, the elf's constant questions making Harif not annoyed but excited, even nostalgic.

"The blizzard is gone."

Vaeleris' grin falls, entire body slouching, even his hole going lax.

"I don't want to go…"

"But you must," Harif says, stern, "I only have so many provisions, and they were meant for solely one."

Vaeleris shakes his head stubbornly, pouting as he presses himself into the covers, moving his plush ass back to tighten around Harif's cock inside of him and make the man groan. "No, I'm not leaving." He turns with a wicked grin, pressing his lips to Harif's as he says, "Not until you fuck me again, enough that I'll remember it my entire _ long _life."

Harif narrows his eyes at Vaeleris' beautiful face, unable to resist the temptation of a challenge.

So he flips Vaeleris over, cock sliding out in one smooth motion as he thrusts him onto the bed on his entire back, the covers spilling onto the wooden floor.

Vaeleris is about to ask what he's doing when Harif grabs the elf's slender cock, pressing his own length against it, the size disparity obvious but the difference in girth even more, the elf's nearly half the width of Harif's. It's just racial anatomy—all elves are like that—but it still makes Vaeleris drool every time he sees it. So damn well-endowed, like it was made to fuck him until he couldn't walk.

Harif grips both of their cocks in one hand, moving it alongside his hips to drag his cock against Vaeleris', encouraged further by the elves whiny pants and whimpers, little sounds of "H-Harif!" making his blood boil.

With a slight pang of sadness, Harif realizes he hasn't felt this alive in entire years since he'd given up adventuring.

And it was all because of this man–no, this _ elf. _ This _ high _ elf.

He should hate him. Any nord would. High elves are the enemy, the lowest of the low, the ones threatening Skyrim's entire peaceful existence with their intimidating magic and technology.

His light skin and hair should make him disgusted, those wide, slanted eyes should send him into a bloody rage.

But instead, it fills his heavy heart with light, the elf's beauty undeniable as it brings him great bliss.

Within his thrusting hand, Vaeleris' slight cock leaks precum like a tap, slicking the movement further so Harif can move even faster, driving them to climax.

Vaeleris huffs, reaching up to Harif's toned chest to run over his abs, bucking his hips. "Ah, ah, g-gonna cum," he whines, trying to draw himself away from Harif to resist orgasm. He can't cum, not yet, it would ruin the fuck he wants–_needs. _

But Harif just keeps going, his words falling on deaf ears. "Cum, cum, c-cum! Harif!" he warns, trying to move Harif's hand away but finding it firm, if anything only pumping harder.

No, no, he can't, not yet, he _ can't! _

**"Fus!"**

Harif falls on his ass on the floor beside the bed, a rush of wind slamming against the far wall, looking about himself to realize he'd fallen _ somehow._ He looks up to Vaeleris to see the elf leaning over, smiling sheepishly, like a child caught with their hands in the sweetroll drawer.

"What in Talos' name did you just _ do?" _Harif pants, rising to his unsteady feet.

Vaeleris puts his hands up. "N-nothing!"

Harif raises his knees to the bed, cock flipping up as he points to Vaeleris' smooth chest accusingly. "Liar! You just moved me, somehow," Harif says before it clicks in his head, gears turning one by one. "With a word… 'Fus'... With your voice…"

Harif's eyes widen, looking to Vaeleris like he's a complete stranger. "Dovahkiin."

Vaeleris shakes his head valiantly, gripping his own small chest. "No! N-no, I'm no–"

"Like the legends have said, prophecies foretold," Harif murmurs as though in a trance, eyes looking more past Vaeleris than at him, "children's tales, high myths." His dark gaze finally snaps to Vaeleris'. "No longer. They're _ true!" _

Vaeleris can only squeak as Harif takes him into his large arms, squeezing him until he threatens his frail ribs to crack under the pressure.

"You're the hero of the eons! The one to slay the world-eater and save all of Tamriel!"

The elf looks with slight concern at the sparkles in the nord's eyes. "And you're mine." His lids lower. "All mine."

"Wait a second, I never agreed to tha– Ah!"

He's suddenly on his back again, barely coming to when he feels a wet sensation on his cock, eyes looking down to see Harif's mouth on his crown, slowly working down.

Oh _ Gods,_ now that feels _ wonderful. _ Vaeleris' thighs turn inward in pleasure, moans falling from his lips. Harif had only sucked his cock once within entire days of fucking, and then it was a quick endeavour, seeming to enjoy taking him more. Vaeleris hadn't minded much then, but _ now? _ Now, as Harif laves his tongue over his slit and brings him down his throat to his balls with ease? He's fucking furious he missed out on _ this._

Vaeleris' eyes roll back with pleasure, sight befalling Harif's raised hips above him, cock and balls hanging down right over his face. Vaeleris grins. It's automatic.

He grips Harif's toned ass to pull him downward enough that he can lick the tip with his long tongue, lapping at it until he's rewarded with a few drops of cum for his efforts.

"Hey!" Harif shouts as he draws Vaeleris' cock from his mouth, "this is to be about _ you, _ Dovahkiin! Your pleasure, your happiness–"

"It will please _ and _ delight me to suck your cock, Harif. And it's _ Vae-ler-is, _ not _ 'Dovahkiin'." _

Vaeleris yanks Harif's hips enough to deepthroat his cock, the thick girth barely sitting in his mouth against his teeth and down the beginnings of his esophagus.

He moans around Harif's cock as his own sex continues to be taken with the nord's warm mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he licks around his shaft still down his throat. He pulls it out with a pop, tonguing under Harif's cockhead before sucking some pearls of cum from his slit.

Harif groans, coming off of Vaeleris' prick similarly as he says huskily, voice rough from fucking, "Would you rather be fucked in the a–"

_"Yes!"_

The nord chuckles as he shuffles around to face Vaeleris again, now in missionary position.

"Alright, Vael."

He pops his cock in easily, pushing until he reaches the end of his bulbous head, the stretch minimal for Vaeleris' hole being unable to heal overnight. They've fucked so much they know the ins and outs of each other's bodies like the backs of their own hands, like they've been together for entire years. It had never been boring but now, with the truth revealed of Vaeleris' status, it feels _special._

Harif reaches up as he fucks his cock in all the way to the base, grabbing at Vaeleris' flat chest to flick his thumbs against his nipples.

"Gods," Harif breathes, looking down Vaeleris' skin aglow with the warmth of sunset just like the first time they met—had only a week ago but feels like _ months, _ "you're beautiful."

His gaze draws from the high elf's angular face, his pleasure-filled eyes, down to his sharp clavicles, his rosy nipples which he pinches until Vaeleris arches his back into his touch. He eyes the slight dip of his waist, the androgynous silhouette of his figure heightened by the unusual fullness of his hips, wide for a male.

Vaeleris' light skin is flushed with pink heat, otherwise entirely unmarked but for temporary hurts, as new and fresh as the day he was made.

Harif could stare at the elf's nude form for hours, he realizes. But now, right now, he has duties he must attend to, for the sake of the Dragonborn, perhaps even for the sake of Skyrim entirely.

So he thrusts deep into Vaeleris, making him yell over the sounds of wind outside, nailing his prostate and making his prick jump with every hit. Vaeleris reaches up to grab at Harif's back, accidentally calling the slightest flickers of flame which seem to warm Harif's very bones.

"Cumming, cumming, ah y-yes, _ Harif, _ c-cum inside of me!"

Vaeleris reaches his end first, ass lifting into the air as he shoots his load clear onto his nipples which Harif continues to toy with lightly through his orgasm. Harif fucks into Vaeleris even harder, letting the arousal of slicking Vaeleris' tiny buds with his own watery cum tip him over the abyss.

He braces himself down onto the little high elf as he climaxes, ejaculating deep inside of his intestines where he's pumped his load countless times already, thinking of Vaeleris' hole as a simple cocksheath, a cum dump for him to use and fill to the brim.

Vaeleris is smiling as he opens his weary eyes. He brings a long fingernail up to Harif's mouth. "Mm," he hums approvingly, "yes, I'm sure I'll remember that one _ forever." _ He giggles. "It really took you _ that _ long to figure out I was Dragonborn?"

"What?!" Harif barks, orgasmic bliss shattered.

The elf just giggles again. "Well, at least you got around to it eventually, silly _ nord. _Anyway, let's go to the market and buy us some food, yes?"

Harif is just in shock.

Vaeleris sighs, looking at the wolf dog still deeply asleep under the table. "We'll go to the town and you can buy _ whatever _you want. I've got enough gold to buy out entire cities, Harif!"

He looks back, slinging an arm around his friend. "And then, after we bring it all home, maybe you can join me on some good old adventures again, hm? Just the two of us and the dog in the big wide world of all of Skyrim, walking the stony paths to new lands, slaying wolves and spriggans and other beasts. Sound fun?"

Harif barely manages to nod when a sharp wind batters against the house enough to rattle all of the wall-lined shelves.

They both look outside to see pure white barely breaking enough to reveal itself as a truly ungodly snowstorm, far worse than the last.

Vaeleris' sighing brings Harif out of his trance. "Skyrim…" he tuts before snapping his bright eyes back to Harif still atop him, still inside of him. He wiggles his hips teasingly, grinning. "Well, until it blows over in a week I think I know a pretty good way to pass the time!"

Harif can't help the twitch of his revived cock within Vaeleris as he clenches his hole, nor his own smile that follows.

Oh yes, Vaeleris was _ certainly _ a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any comments are very appreciated but if not, Kudos are wonderful too! <3


End file.
